


Secret

by Ducklingxkitten



Series: My light in the dark [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Gender Identity, Original Character(s), Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-07 08:46:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8791168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ducklingxkitten/pseuds/Ducklingxkitten
Summary: Little introduction of one of my many original characters.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I have a few ocs and I plan to write some stories on/with them :) This one was originally posted on Tumblr and I NEED to develop his story!

Throwing his bag through his bedroom, Adrian sat down at his desk and let out a long and deep sigh. Today has been a rough day, again, but he was now used to it even though it was becoming more and more painful day after day. 

Adrian was a high school student, one of the best in his class and that’s why his parents were putting a lot of pressure on him concerning his grades and his final exam at the end of the year. In their eyes, he had to be perfect. The perfect student, the perfect friend, the perfect son. At this thought Adrian let out another deep sigh and reached for his drawing pad, already full of different and varied pictures. _The perfect son, huh?_ He was far from being perfect. Way too far. How could he be perfect with what he was hiding from them and everyone else? They would never accept it. Actually, no one would because it was still a taboo for most of the people in his life. Of course Adrian had friends he could trust, but he had no idea if they were going to react positively or not the day he would tell them his secret. Because Adrian was hiding a heavy secret, one that was starting to become too heavy for his frail shoulders. A secret that was scaring him and leaving marks on his body. Luckily enough, no one had noticed the red scars on his arms and thighs which were too many for someone of his age. He didn’t know how long he would be able to hide them and lie to his family and friends. 

Adrian had everything to be happy. He was living in a wonderful house with both his parents in the countryside, a quiet place like he’d always wished for as a kid, and despite not having any brothers or sisters, he had a loyal dog he knew since his birth. Adrian never asked for something, never asked for that brand new toy, video game or even money. When he did on rare occasions, his father always made sure he would have what he'd asked for the very day. No matter if it only was a piece of paper or the whole solar system. Adrian could truly be happy if one single thing wasn’t mentally destroying him for a couple of months. 

“Cassandra? Can you come down and set the table please?” 

_Adrian was born as a girl._


End file.
